Forgoten memories
by Ebony21223
Summary: Shadow meets a new hedgehog. He doesn't know who she is but she will be the key to his heart. She desn't just unlock his emotions but she also unlocks some painful memories.


**My first story hope you like it.**

**Shadow, Silver, and Sonic all belong to Sega, Ebony Night belongs to me, and Misty belongs to my friend.**

--

"Of course it has to rain now !"

Shadow was going for his late night run when all of a sudden it started to rain, he runs past the park and notices a hedgehog sitting on a bench, as he got closer he noticed it was a black and red female who seemed to be crying, the tips of her quills were red while the rest of her was black, he looked at her eyes, they were closed but she had the same eyes as him. He wanted to know her name, he also wanted to see her more clearly since it was raining. "May I ask why you are in the park on a rainy night" He said to her with a bit of sorrow in his voice. "I should ask you the same thing" the hedgehog said still looking down. ( _Her voice is so familiar but who is she, and for some strange reason, she reminds me of the Ark_ ) Shadow thought "are you new around here, I've never seen you before ?"He asked still looking at her. "Yes, I moved in last week" her voice started to crack. "Are you lost, do you need me to take you back to your house ?" Shadow asked with a bit of worry in his voice since he didn't know why she was going to start crying again.

"I can't go back, I can never go back" she said with a voice that was almost too low to hear what she said. "what do you mean ?" Shadow asked with a puzzled look. He glanced over and noticed a bag beside her, it was slightly burnt, the hedgehog then looked up at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. "My house burnt down !" Shadow looked into her eyes. _"H__er eyes are exactly like mine, they are crimson except she has a more feminine look_" he thought as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" Shadow didn't want to say Anything to upset her. "It's Ok , it's not your fault" she said looking down again. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and you are ?" he said looking down at her. "I'm Ebony, Ebony Night" she said wiping some tears from her eyes. "So Ebony do you have any where else to stay until you find a new place" he said trying to hold in his emotions.

"No" she looked up again. "Well come on then" Shadow said grabbing her bag and started to turn around. "Where are you going with my stuff ?!" Ebony said with a furious expression, Shadow stopped and turned his head back to face her showing no emotion since he was not intimidated by her expression. "You need a place to stay right ?"  
"well, yea but…" she said softening her expresion. "You can stay at my house until you find a new place to stay" Shadow said with a very small smile. _"Did he really say that he would take me in _?" she was screaming in her mind. "Really oh thank you so much !" she said with joy in every word, she runs over and hugs him, a blush appears on Shadows face.

"Umm….are we going to go now, I'd rather be dry than in this weather" he said looking away so that she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks, Ebony lets go with a blush on her cheeks."Oh, I'm sorry" Ebony looks down so that Shadow wouldn't see the blush, but he did and smirked. "How fast can you run ?" Shadow said with a smirk still on his face. "Really fast why ?" Ebony looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Cause I'm going to run to my house and if you want to come I suggest you follow" he said with an expressionless face. "fine, lets go" Shadow speeds off a little slower than he usually goes so that she could keep up, all of a sudden he saw a black blur pass him and then stop, it was her. "Am I too fast for Shadow the Hedgehog ?" Ebony said with an innocent look. "Hey I went slow for you, so that you could keep up but I guess I misjudged you" He said looking her up and down. "I haven't run that fast in a long time" she said panting. "Well you might want to get used to it" he said with a smirk and then started to run again, this time in full speed.

He looked to his right and saw her right beside him. "You're the only girl around here that can keep up with me" he said looking forward again. "Thanks I appreciate it". They finally reach Shadows house and he unlocked the door letting her walk in first. "This is it" Shadow said watching her look around the room. As Ebony looked around she noticed that it was a very beautiful house, it reminded her of her old house, both houses had red, black, and white in them, sadness then swept over her again, Shadow noticed this and didn't want her to start crying again. "Do you want to see your room now ?" Shadow tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Huh, oh yes please" Shadow walked up the stairs with Ebony following, he went to the room on the right, Ebony followed but stopped when she reached the end of the hall and looked to her right.

It looked like another room, she guessed it was Shadows room, it had two black walls and two red walls, the ceiling was white and the curtains were black, his bed was huge. "_he probably likes to stretch out when he slept"_she thought to herself, she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Shadow come up behind her. "Are you going to stare at my room all night or do you want to see yours ?" She turned around with a blush on her cheeks, she looked down so that Shadow wouldn't see it but he did and it made him blush also, he looked away so she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Sorry" she said and walked past Shadow into her room, she looked around, it was similar to Shadows except the bed was smaller and the curtains were red. "Do you like it ?" Shadow said staring at Ebony. "I don't like it…." Shadow cut her off. " Well if you don't like it then why don't you just leave…." Ebony cut Shadow off, " like I was saying I don't like it, I love it !" She said smiling.

"Oh, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just…." Ebony covered his mouth with one finger, Shadow looked down at her finger and got a nervous expression trying not to let it show. " Shadow, it's OK, I understand" She removed her finger and started to walk around the room admiring it. "I… I'll just leave you to get comfortable, if you need me I'll be downstairs" he said trying not to sound nervous. "OK, and thanks again Shadow" Shadow stopped and looked at her before he left the room, "no problem" he said with a small smile.

(10 minutes later)

Ebony came out of her room, she had changed into some dry pajamas, she went downstairs to see where Shadow had gone. When she reached the bottom step she saw him in the kitchen by the sink, as she got closer she noticed that he had his shoes, socks, and gloves off, squeezing all the water out of his gloves and socks. She blushed noticing that he was practically naked and then got distracted by the markings on his legs and arms, she didn't notice that Shadow had turned his head and was now looking at her. "It's not nice to stare" Shadow said with a smirk, she looked up right away and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare at you" Ebony hid her face in her hands so Shadow wouldn't see the rose red blush on her cheeks. "I see you've changed into something a little form fitting" Shadow said smirking, Ebony removed her hands and had an angry expression on her face "what's wrong with form fitting clothes ?" she said giving Shadow the death glare. "Nothing, I'm just saying" he said with the smirk still on his face "well it's my body and I can show it however I like" she said folding her arms.

Shadow walked past her and put his socks and gloves in his room. "It's getting late, you might want to get to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow" Shadow said yawning Ebony noticed that he had sharp k-nine teeth like her and she wondered why, just like how she wondered why they looked so alike. "why what are we doing tomorrow ?"She looked up at Shadow in confusion while starting to head up the stairs. "Tomorrow is the yearly Mobian picnic and we're going to go so that I can introduce you to others like you" Shadow walked into his room and turned off the light. "OK but..." Ebony said in a voice too small for Shadow to hear. "Night" Shadow said as he crawled into his bed. "Good night" she said as she walked into her bedroom turning the light off.


End file.
